<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Holding out for a hero (Or something like that) by Sophia96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131673">Holding out for a hero (Or something like that)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia96/pseuds/Sophia96'>Sophia96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smut stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Attempted Rape, BAMF Katsuki Yuuri, BAMF Victor Nikiforov, Kidnapped Katsuki Yuuri, Kidnapping, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Katsuki Yuuri, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Porn With Plot, Romantic Soulmates, Sassy Katsuki Yuuri, Slightly Out Of Character, Smut, Soulmates, Violence, Yuuri gets hurt but not too bad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:22:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia96/pseuds/Sophia96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuri gets kidnapped by a group of people looking to ransom him to Victor, who just happenes to be the most renowned mafia boss of their time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri &amp; Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smut stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1049843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>536</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Holding out for a hero (Or something like that)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I was bored last night and managed to write this story in the notes on my phone XD &lt;3 </p><p>I hope you’ll like it! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuuri knew he had fucked up.</p><p>It all sounded like a normal assignment. Meet with a client, review the product and make an offer.</p><p>He never expected the ambush, the van, nor the smug faces grinning at him as they thought they had made the greatest heist in history.</p><p>He was then taken to an abandoned warehouse where he was placed on the floor while his captors discussed their plan of action.</p><p>”How much do you think Nikiforov will pay for him? I’m betting ten million.”</p><p>”I’m betting one hundred million.”</p><p>Yuuri fought the urge to roll his eyes at their speculations.</p><p>It was not as if they were getting out of this mess alive.</p><p>”Nikiforov should have known better than to send his omega to make business for him.”</p><p>That struck a nerve in Yuuri. </p><p>He had actually been a part of the mafia long before his husband joined. He would also deem himself to be slightly better at the occupation. </p><p>There was a reason why they had no idea who he was.</p><p>Victor was known for being a legend in the field. He was brilliant, of course, but Yuuri had warned him to handle business more quietly unless he wanted trouble. Gaining too much attention as a mafia boss was never a good thing.</p><p>But no, the great Victor Nikiforov didn’t fear anything.</p><p>Yuuri sighed as he recalled the fight again. </p><p>He hated fighting with Victor, but he was getting too confident. Yuuri didn’t want to hold him back, but he was also worried that something like this might happen.</p><p>But he never would have guessed that he would be the one ending up in trouble because of his husband.</p><p>To anyone except the people close to them, they were nothing more than allies.</p><p>But everyone who knew them were aware that they were both soulmates and married.</p><p>Neither were ideal for being in this line of business which is why they did their best to keep it hidden.</p><p>But someone close to them must have leaked the information somehow.</p><p>The question was only who and why.</p><p>”I think we should be smart about this, we can’t just send Nikiforov a ransom letter, demanding money...” one of them said, probably the smartest thing to have been spoken since the kidnapping. ”We should use his phone!” He then said, pointing to Yuuri.</p><p>Yuuri took it back. That was an even worse idea.</p><p>Or, well, not for him, but for them.</p><p>Yuuri had a tracker in his phone that Victor could use to find his exact location.</p><p>Only reason why Victor hadn’t yet, was because of the fight and the fact that he had no idea that his mate had been kidnapped.</p><p>As soon as Victor found out what had happened, he would come for him.</p><p>And he would not be happy…</p><p>”Hey, where’s your phone?” One of them asked and walked up to him as if he was some kind of retail employee.</p><p>Yuuri sent him a glare in response.</p><p>What else could they expect when they had him gagged?</p><p>”Fine, I’ll look for it myself…” the man said bitterly as he went through his pockets and cried out in victory as he found it. ”Let’s start facetime…” he trailed off a little and his his smile started to falter. ”Nikiforov isn’t in his contacts…” he said, a shocked expression on his face.</p><p>”Let me see that!” One of the others snapped as he reached for the phone. ”I bet it’s this one, Vitya sounds a bit like Victor. And the heart must mean that he loves him…”</p><p>And the award for the smartest kidnapper goes to…</p><p>”Oh, it’s calling! How do I look?”</p><p>Yuuri had a feeling that it wouldn’t matter once he was in a body bag…</p><p>…………………</p><p>Victor hated fighting with Yuuri. Seeing his omega upset for any reason was an agony. </p><p>Seeing Yuuri slam the door in anger wasn’t helping either. He wanted to work things out, he hated leaving an open wound like this.</p><p>Victor wanted to take back what he said. He knew that Yuuri was only saying what he did out of concern. He had been in this line of business a long time and Victor knew that he wanted to settle down eventually. This might have been his way to say it. </p><p>But it felt like an attack, and Victor reacted accordingly. He was defensive, saying that he had everything in control, which for the record was true but beside the point.</p><p>He wanted to settle down with Yuuri as well, maybe have a few kids, get a house out on the country. Get a dog…</p><p>But things were going better than ever and Victor had almost created a whole empire to operate. </p><p>He couldn’t just quit.</p><p>But he regretted what he said to Yuuri. </p><p>He said that Yuuri was getting too soft for this kind of job, and that he should be a good omega and retire.</p><p>Yuuri sent him a glare filled with so much anger, before understandingly storming out.</p><p>Victor wanted to call him and apologize, he had tried several times but his pride got the better of him. </p><p>But when his phone started to ring, he felt his heart jump in hopes that it was his husband, and disappointment struck him when he saw that it wasn’t.</p><p>It was Yakov.</p><p>”What?” Victor asked curtly, his annoyance evident.</p><p>”What’s with the tone?” Yakov questioned. ”I’m calling to say that they accepted your offer and they’re now a part of our organization.”</p><p>”Fine,” Victor said, unable to give any enthusiasm at the news.</p><p>”You’ve been working for this for three months, how about giving a little bit more than that?” Yakov said gruffly. ”What’s the matter? Marriage problems?”</p><p>Victor shook his head in annoyance. ”I’ll call you later,” he said before hanging up with a sigh. </p><p>He then stared at his phone for several moments, his finger hovering over Yuuri’s name.</p><p>He rolled his eyes at himself before putting his phone back on his desk. </p><p>Calling now would only cause Yuuri to get more angry. He was out doing business, and a call from his husband was the last thing he wanted when he was negotiating.</p><p>But then, almost as if they shared the same thought, his phone started ringing. Victor saw Yuuri’s name next to a heart which caused his guilt to grow heavier.</p><p>But why was he facetiming? </p><p>Victor put his phone back down before answering.</p><p>…………………………..</p><p>”I thought you were going to be busy?” Victor asked evenly. Yuuri only saw the roof of their office on his phone screen.</p><p>Victor always kept his phone on the desk, he probably didn’t even know it was a facetime call. </p><p>Technology didn’t mix well with Yuuri’s handsome husband.</p><p>”I’m sorry, but it seems like your mate is going to be home late,” the man holding the phone said with a grin. ”Or not at all…”</p><p>There was a moment of silence before Yuuri could see the screen go dark, almost as if Victor covered the camera.</p><p>Smart.</p><p>Not because his kidnappers seemed smart enough to grasp clues of their shared apartment’s location by seeing the inside, but it would been reckless to risk it.</p><p>”Where is he?” Victor asked, his voice sounded calm and collected, but Yuuri could tell that it was anything but that.</p><p>”Oh, we’re not sure, but maybe two hundred million rubles will jog our memory?” </p><p>There was another moment of silence. ”Let me see him first,” Victor demanded. ”Then you’ll get your money.”</p><p>Hungry for riches or just blinded by stupidity, they did as Victor asked.</p><p>A few seconds later, the call was cut off.</p><p>”What? Did the phone die? He didn’t even agree to a place to meet!”</p><p>Yuuri sighed in content. Now he just had to wait…</p><p>”Hey, you!” One of the snapped as he stormed over to him. ”Why the hell did he do that for?”</p><p>Yuuri shrugged innocently. Dumb as they were, they would probably buy it.</p><p>”Try calling him up again,” one of his kidnappers suggested. ”Say that if he wants his omega alive, he better cooperate.” </p><p>”What if we got the wrong omega? Nikiforov didn’t seem to care.” </p><p>Oh, he cared…</p><p>Yuuri could feel Victor’s anger through the bond.</p><p>Their bond wasn’t very strong, but they could feel each other’s emotions when they were running high and if one of them were hurt, they could sense where the pain was located.</p><p>They could also find each other effortlessly in a crowded room. Which is how they noticed each other for the very first time, but back then, they had no idea that they were soulmates.</p><p>That had been a nice surprise when Victor had been stabbed about three years ago and both of them reacted accordingly despite being on different parts of town.</p><p>Yuuri had been terrified about getting a strange pain like that and had called Victor in search of comfort. Victor answered his phone and said his dramatic goodbyes as he was bleeding out in an alley.</p><p>Yuuri had called him an idiot and called for an ambulance. He then spent several nights and days in the uncomfortable plastic chair at Victor’s bedside.</p><p>After that event, they dropped the act and became a real couple. </p><p>They did their best to balance their lovelife with their business, they went to official events separately but spent the whole time during them by each other’s side.</p><p>They did their best to always be careful. Unfortunately, these current events didn’t seem to care.</p><p>”Okay, new plan,” one of the kidnappers said as he walked up to Yuuri with the phone in hand. He crouched down beside him and started to undo the gag. ”You will call him up, you will tell him to meet us by the docks in five hours, he needs to come alone and bring no weapon or you’ll die.”</p><p>Yuuri looked at him defiantly. ”And why would I do that?” He asked coldly.</p><p>”Because I tell you to,” the man said as he raised his gun to Yuuri’s temple. </p><p>Yuuri wasn’t impressed. ”If I would have given in every time I had a gun pointed to my face, I would have had a very short career.”</p><p>”What the hell are you talking about?” The man questioned. </p><p>”If you think I’m scared of dying, you are gravely mistaken,” Yuuri said. ”And without me, you have nothing… And my husband will hunt you all down and make you suffer to the point you wish you would have used that bullet on yourself.”</p><p>The man paled a little and pulled back the gun before turning to his friends. ”What the hell do we do?!”</p><p>Before anyone had a chance to answer, Yuuri’s phone started to ring.</p><p>”It’s Nikiforov!” The man with the phone exclaimed in horror. ”He wants to facetime!”</p><p>”Give me that!” One of the others demanded and snatched the phone from the terrified man before answering and walking over to Yuuri, sitting down beside him on the floor. ”I don’t think you understood us clearly…” he said as he aimed the camera at himself and Yuuri. ”We will kill him unless you do as we say.”</p><p>”Yuuri?” Victor said, his cold and uncaring posture was crumbling a little when said his name. </p><p>”I’m fine,” Yuuri said. ”They haven’t hurt me.”</p><p>That’s when a fist suddenly collided with his cheekbone, making Yuuri’s head swing to the side.</p><p>It wasn’t the first time he had been punched in the face, but it was the first time Victor had seen it. </p><p>Yuuri could feel Victor’s anger reach a boiling point.</p><p>”We’re not a joke!” The man holding the phone said triumphantly. ”We’re more than capable to hurt an omega, got it? Bring us two hundred million rubles to the docks in five hours, no company, no weapon… Or the bitch dies.”</p><p>……………………….</p><p>Victor fought the urge to smash his phone as the cockroach stated his threats and demands. </p><p>Who the hell did he think he was? Hurting Yuuri like that?</p><p>Death was too good for a monster like him.</p><p>Victor already had a few ideas on how to make him suffer…</p><p>”Do we have a deal?” The cockroach asked.</p><p>Victor looked at Yuuri who was bravely hiding the pain that Victor was certain he was feeling.</p><p>Whatever they had done to get him, they must have taken him by surprise. Yuuri was an excellent fighter and could probably take down all of them if he wasn’t tied up. </p><p>It also meant that Yuuri’s two bodyguards were either dead or somewhere beside Yuuri. But he doubted that they would go through that kind of trouble and not ransom them as well.</p><p>Victor only hoped that those idiots had gotten rid of the bodies so they wouldn’t have to deal with the police on top of everything else.</p><p>Victor glanced up briefly as Chris and the rest of his men entered his apartment, carrying weapons.</p><p>He had gotten his entire crew together. He knew Yuuri’s location and he was not going to wait five hours to be reunited with his soulmate. He would take the fight to them and get his vengeance.</p><p>”Do you hear me?” The cockroach snapped as he took out a knife that he aimed at Yuuri.</p><p>Victor’s heart stopped momentarily but he refused to let it show. ”Do you want a check or cash?” </p><p>”Cash” the cockroach said eagerly. </p><p>”Fine,” Victor said before locking eyes with Yuuri. ”See you soon.”</p><p>The call was cut off and Victor stood up. ”How long until everyone is ready?” </p><p>”About twenty minutes,” Chris replied. ”We’re not going in without bulletproof vests.”</p><p>Victor didn’t expect them to. ”Try to hurry up, I’ll wait in the car.”</p><p>…………………………</p><p>”Yes! We got him!” The man said as he hung up the phone and ran over to his cheering friends. </p><p>Yuuri tried to make himself more comfortable on the floor without much success. He knew Victor was coming for him. He heard footsteps in the background, which meant that Victor had gotten his people gathered. </p><p>Their loyalty was admirable, showing up at their boss’s house this late at night with such short notice. But he suspected that Victor was paying them more than enough to make up for it.</p><p>But he had to ask himself how stupid his kidnappers were.</p><p>Why five hours? Why did they want to give Victor that much time? </p><p>”Why did you go for such a low sum of money?” One of the kidnappers suddenly asked. ”We had him, we could have gotten so much more!”</p><p>”I’m not calling him back to ask for more money.”</p><p>”Who says we need to settle for what he gives?” Another one stated. ”We can just get the money and keep the omega. I’m sure there are plenty of people that would pay good money for an omega of his status.”</p><p>”A double crossing, I like the idea of that…”</p><p>”Or maybe we just keep him for ourselves?”</p><p>All of the men turned to Yuuri with matching grins. Like hungry wolves, setting their eyes on a prey.</p><p>Yuuri couldn’t help but feel something instinctively stir unpleasantly inside of him. He became extremely aware of how helpless he was.</p><p>If they were out to hurt him like that, there wasn’t much he could do to stop them. </p><p>Not that he wasn’t going to try.</p><p>”Let’s see if he’s worth our time…”</p><p>………………………. </p><p>Victor’s breathing sped up as he felt Yuuri’s fear.</p><p>Yuuri was never scared, which meant that those monsters were doing something to him.</p><p>Victor scrunched his eyes shut as he tried to force the mental images away.</p><p>If something like that happened to Yuuri, he would never forgive himself.</p><p>”Everything alright?” Chris asked in concern as he noticed Victor’s expression.</p><p>Victor shook his head. ”Drive faster…”</p><p>Chris did so without question. </p><p>Hoping they would get to Yuuri in time.</p><p>…………………………….</p><p>Yuuri pressed himself at the wall as the men surrounded him.</p><p>This was not good. </p><p>”Grab his feet and make sure he doesn’t squirm away.” </p><p>Yuuri pulled his feet closer to himself but as soon as the first man reached for them, Yuuri kicked him on the nose, taking pleasure in the way the man howled in pain while cradling his hopefully crushed nose.</p><p>”He broke my nose!” The man cried out. ”Get him!”</p><p>All the other men advanced and even though Yuuri tried his best to kick them too, he was pretty outnumbered as they all grabbed him. </p><p>They held him down against the floor as the man he kicked got his revenge by delivering a few well-placed kicks to his ribs.</p><p>It hurt, but not enough to let it show. Yuuri would never give them the satisfaction.</p><p>So Yuuri breathed through the pain and did his best to remain calm as the man sat down on in top of him, straddling his hips to keep him in place. </p><p>”I’ll make you regret that,” he snarled before slamming his fist down against Yuuri’s jaw. </p><p>Yuuri let out a small whimper before collecting himself. </p><p>The man was then starting to unbutton his shirt. ”I could almost mistake you for an athlete,” the man said as he allowed his hands to explore Yuuri’s torso.</p><p>Yuuri squirmed with no avail.</p><p>Then he could feel how the man started working on removing his belt. </p><p>”Stop!” Yuuri snarled as he did his best to wiggle out of the men’s grip. He didn’t get very far. ”Stop!” He cried out, more desperate. He wasn’t sure what else to do.</p><p>He prayed to any god that would listen that his husband was closeby.</p><p>………………………………</p><p>Victor stepped out of the car in front of the rundown warehouse he had tracked Yuuri’s phone to.</p><p>”We should wait for backup, there’s only five of us, and we have no idea how many are in there,” Chris said thoughtfully. ”If a shooting starts…” </p><p>”I’m going in,” Victor said, showing no sign of stopping. Those bastards were hurting Yuuri and Victor needed to make them pay. ”If you want to wait, you can. I’ll kill every last one of them with my bare hands instead…”</p><p>Chris sighed before taking out his gun and nodding to the others to follow.</p><p>Victor hurried through the entrance and towards a staircase. He felt like he was gravitating towards his mate. Yuuri was close, he could feel it.</p><p>”Stop!” Victor suddenly heard his mate cry out in fear and that more or less sent him on a murder spree. </p><p>Whoever made his mate sound like that didn’t deserve the benefit of another breath.</p><p>He hurried through a corridor and suddenly saw his soulmate on the cold concrete floor, held down by five men whereas one of them was on top of him and tried to take off his pants.</p><p>Victor didn’t hesitate before raising his gun and aiming for the man’s throat.</p><p>……………………………</p><p>Yuuri felt panic take him over as the man’s face was only inches from his own. The man smelled strongly of cigarettes and mint as he leaned in in an attempt to kiss him. Yuuri managed to turn his head away just in time.</p><p>Not that the man above him seemed very pleased as he grabbed his chins to keep his head in place.</p><p>”What’s the matter, little one?” The man cooed mockingly. ”Scared that you will…” the man trailed off as he looked up and stared into space. It seemed like he tried to breathe but only a cough came out.</p><p>Yuuri felt something wet drip against his cheek before the man fell off of him to the side. </p><p>The other men suddenly released him as if he was poisonous. </p><p>Yuuri then saw the man that never failed to make his heart flutter like a butterfly.</p><p>His husband, carrying a small gun with a powerful silencer. </p><p>”Nobody move,” Victor said angrily. He held his gun steady as he aimed at the men who all raised their hands in surrender.</p><p>Knowing Victor was there was enough to make Yuuri able to breathe again as he allowed his head to fall back to rest.</p><p>Yuuri heard several more footsteps coming in and someone running towards him before his husband was finally at his side.</p><p>”How badly are you hurt?” Victor asked gently as he did his best to assess the omega, his hands ghosting over the forming bruises and cuts. </p><p>”Not bad,” Yuuri said, mostly to reassure his mate. ”Can you get the ropes off?” </p><p>”Of course,” Victor agreed and got to work, starting with the ropes on his ankles and knees before supporting Yuuri into sitting position so he could untie the ropes on Yuuri’s wrists and elbows.</p><p>Victor cringed at the rope burns that covered Yuuri’s body. </p><p>Mixed with the bruises and the other cuts, Victor was feeling ready to kill everyone in the room except Yuuri.</p><p>But like he decided earlier, death was too good for them. </p><p>”Chris,” Victor spoke up sternly. </p><p>”Yes, sir?” Chris replied. </p><p>Victor kept his eyes on Yuuri as his husband brushed himself off and stretched out his abused limbs. </p><p>”Tie them up and bring them to our headquarters,” Victor ordered. ”Let’s see how they like to be kidnapped.”</p><p>”Yes, sir,” Chris said with a grin. </p><p>Victor nodded in approval before turning to Yuuri and helping him up to his feet.</p><p>Yuuri wobbled a little as he felt the strain on his ribs, Victor supported Yuuri accordingly. ”Let’s get you out of here…”</p><p>”Please, let us go!” Someone suddenly called from behind him.</p><p>Victor turned around and noticed the cockroach that hit Yuuri in the face.</p><p>”Victor, don’t,” Yuuri pleaded but it fell on deaf ears as Victor let go of him and walked over to the man tied up on the floor before kicking him in the face.</p><p>The man’s scream of agony was like music to his ears. </p><p>And watching him spit out crushed pieces of his teeth gave Victor a sense of satisfaction he could never have reached otherwise.</p><p>”This is just the beginning,” Victor said, his eyes cold as he looked down at the pathetic excuse for a human. ”You’ll regret this day for the rest of your life, no one touches my soulmate and gets away with it.”</p><p>”Uhm, this one is still alive,” Chris said awkwardly as he nudged the man on the floor with his foot.</p><p>”Oh, is he?” Victor asked, delighted as he walked over to the man trying to gasp for air. ”Well, well, how unfortunate for you… that doesn’t seem very comfortable.” </p><p>”What do we do with him?” Chris asked. </p><p>Victor contemplated his decision for a moment before deciding. ”Try to keep him alive,” he said. ”Take him to Phichit and see what he can do. If he survives, bring him to the same place as the others and I’ll deal with them accordingly.”</p><p>Chris nodded in understanding. ”Load them up!” He ordered the others as he hauled the injured man off the floor.</p><p>Victor then turned back to his husband who was leaning against a pillar with a pained expression. ”You done?” he asked tiredly.</p><p>Victor nodded as he hurried to Yuuri’s side. ”I’m sorry, my love,” he apologized. ”Now I’ll give you my full attention. Do you need a doctor?” </p><p>”No,” Yuuri said. ”Just an ice pack and a jar of painkillers.” </p><p>Victor smiled fondly as he helped Yuuri out into their car so they could go back home.</p><p>Then he would take a moment to appreciate the fact that his mate was safe and alive.</p><p>And that was all he would ever ask for.</p><p>……………………….</p><p>Back at home, Yuuri took a much needed shower before dressing in his softest clothes and starting to nest.</p><p>Victor had several phone calls to make to clean up the day’s mess. </p><p>He had been right about Yuuri’s bodyguards getting killed, which meant that cops had opened a murder case, and was looking for the suspects.</p><p>He called his connections to make sure that the cops stayed clear of them and he also called Chris to follow up on Yuuri’s kidnappers.</p><p>They were all alive.</p><p>Good.</p><p>Once everything was sorted out, he snuck into the bedroom to find Yuuri fast asleep.</p><p>He carefully shook him awake, ”Yuuri, love?”</p><p>Yuuri turned to him sleepily. ”Yeah?”</p><p>”I love you,” Victor said in a whisper. </p><p>Yuuri smiled softly. ”I love you too.”</p><p>Victor opened his arms and Yuuri immediately cuddled up to him. ”And I’m sorry for what I said to you,” he then admitted. ”I felt cornered because you were right and I lashed out with something I knew would hurt you.”</p><p>”It’s okay,” Yuuri said. ”I forgave you the moment you pulled the trigger and saved me.”</p><p>”You shouldn’t forgive me so easily,” Victor said. ”I want to earn it.”</p><p>”You don’t think saving my life was enough?” Yuuri asked.</p><p>”No, that just made us even...evener…” Victor corrected. ”I hurt you which broke the vows I made to you when we got married. That doesn’t just go away by saving your life.” </p><p>Yuuri felt touched by the declaration. ”I was hurtful to you too.” </p><p>”You were concerned and rightfully so,” Victor said. ”I was selfish and it could have cost you your life, and that’s not an option to me.”</p><p>”I’m fine, Vitya,” Yuuri said.</p><p>”Yes, but only because there were idiots behind this. What if I continue down this path and someone really dangerous gets to you?” Victor asked and Yuuri could sense his worry and fear. ”I… I can’t lose you…” </p><p>”You won’t,” Yuuri promised. ”I was stupid for letting my guard down, that won’t happen again.”</p><p>”It’s not a matter of being on guard, if someone really wants me crushed, they could shoot you on the street,” Victor stated. ”No amount of planning could prevent that and I would simply die of heartbreak.” </p><p>”You know you can’t get rid of me that easily,” Yuuri said in an attempt of humor. ”Even if my body dies, my soul will always be tied to you.”</p><p>Victor pressed a soft kiss to Yuuri’s lips before releasing a sigh of relief. ”Don’t ever get kidnapped again.” </p><p>Yuuri chuckled fondly. ”I’ll do my best.”</p><p>Victor pressed another kiss to Yuuri’s lips and Yuuri carefully wrapped his arms around the alpha’s neck.</p><p>Victor then gained enough confidence to deepen the kiss, and climb on top of his mate. </p><p>Yuuri returned the kiss an rolled his hips against the alpha until Victor growled with lust. </p><p>Victor felt his erection press against Yuuri and he could feel his self control slipping away. He was barely holding back before he started removing his clothes, hating that he was still wearing his suit which took far too long to remove for his liking.</p><p>Luckily, Yuuri helped him. He undid the buttons on his shirt with such expertise that Victor wondered if he had trained for it. </p><p>He himself focused on his pants and finally released his dripping cock from its confinement. Yuuri purred in delight as he removed his own pants before crashing their lips together once more.</p><p>Victor wanted to feel Yuuri, almost to a point of desperation. He had to make sure that he was there, still safe and still with him. </p><p>Yuuri also felt like he wanted to feel Victor. All those hours in such tight bonds made him appreciate how it felt to move freely like this. To hold his mate and feel his warmth.</p><p>Their breathing increased from the short breaths they managed before their lips crashed back together. </p><p>”Ready?” Victor asked in a breath as he positioned himself right above the omega.</p><p>Yuuri nodded eagerly until Victor pushed into him.</p><p>Yuuri released a moan of pleasure as he felt Victor pulsing within him. Victor let out a gasp as he could feel Yuuri twitching around him. As Victor moved, Yuuri felt his hunger for friction grow as he flipped them around so that he was on top.</p><p>Victor held a soft grip on Yuuri’s hips to keep him balanced as he allowed himself to be seduced by his mate yet again, like he was everytime they were making love.</p><p>Yuuri looked down at him through thick lashes as he moaned sinfully.</p><p>Victor was the first one to come, Yuuri following short thereafter. </p><p>They then collapsed and tangled with each other as they were both coming down from their high. </p><p>They then giggled softly before deciding on a second round.</p><p>And then maybe a third, and a forth...</p><p>………………………….</p><p>The next morning, Victor dressed in his least favorite suit, knowing that it would be ruined by the end of the day. </p><p>He then kissed Yuuri goodbye before going to the headquarters to pay a special visit to Yuuri’s kidnappers.</p><p>It would be their first day in their brand new life.</p><p>A life of pain.</p><p>Victor also made a notification to himself to pick up a dozen red roses for his mate.</p><p>He was going to earn Yuuri’s forgiveness, one gesture at the time.</p><p>But this… This was for him.</p><p>And he would take pleasure in every scream. </p><p>He would make an example out of them so the rest of the world would see what happened if they messed with his soulmate.</p><p>That would be his way of showing his love.</p><p> </p><p>The end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What did you think? I’m worried I might have used one or two too many popular tropes in the YOI fandom ^^” It’s really all squished in there XD</p><p>I kind of want to make this story into a series of just one-shots going into their backstories and future adventures, but on the other hand, I have more than enough stories and this story works perfectly fine as a one-shot ^^</p><p>So let me know what you think! ^^ If enough people are interested I’ll see what happens &lt;3 </p><p>Otherwise, I hope you enjoyed this story &lt;3</p><p>Thank you so much for reading!! &lt;3</p><p>KUDOS!! &lt;3&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>